


Musain's pumpkin carving contest

by mio_chan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mio_chan/pseuds/mio_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festive much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musain's pumpkin carving contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperweb/gifts).



The Amis try their hands at pumpkin carving! Hope you like it! Happy Halloween :)

 

 

Plus the bonus lights-out version:


End file.
